Une septième année pas comme les autres
by AliceCulen
Summary: J'adore l'univers d'Harry Potter, mon couple préféré étant James et Lily, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction sur eux afin d'expliquer comment ils sont tombés amoureux , enfin surtout Lily.
1. Nouvelle année, nouveaux sentiments

Bon c'est mon premier chapitre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez-moi des reviews pour dire ce qui cloche ou pas. Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

L'été, les vacances, la liberté… tout finissait pour une jeune fille. Celle-ci était rousse et avait les yeux verts en amande. Elle était normale. Tout œil extérieur l'aurait jugé ainsi. Cependant, elle était tout sauf normale. Elle était magique. Elle était une sorcière. Ce détail, elle ne le su que lorsqu'elle atteint l'âge de onze ans. Avant elle était « normale ». Avant elle était « moldu ». « Moldu » c'était ainsi que l'on appelait les personne dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, dans « l'autre monde ». Ses parents étaient moldus, sa sœur était moldu. Elle seulement, était l'exception. Malgré ça, elle trouvait toujours aussi quelconque.

On était en août. Dans deux semaines, elle reprendrait le chemin de l'école et entamerait sa septième et dernière année. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle école, Poudlard. Cette dernière était la meilleure de Grande-Bretagne. Pour les sorciers du moins. Dans deux semaines, elle reverrait Alice, sa meilleure amie, mais aussi… Oh, quelle horreur ! Les Maraudeurs, James ! Elle s'était forcée à ne pas penser à James. Bien sûr, oublier celui qui lui demandait sans arrêt de sortir avec lui s'était avéré plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Toutes les nuits ou presque, elle avait rêvé de lui. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quoique… Non… elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'aimer d'amour ! James était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle appréciait chez un homme. Il était prétentieux, arrogant… beau, intelligent, musclé… Non ! Il n'était pas beau enfin si, il l'était ça ne sert à rien se mentir… Et puis zut, se dit-elle, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Aussi, descendit-elle pour le déjeuner. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle trouva sa sœur et sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda :

- As-tu reçu ta lettre de fournitures ?

- Non pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Dans deux semaines c'est la rentrée.

- C'est vrai, en attendant, tu voudrais venir avec Pétunia et moi pour faire quelques courses ?

- Le monstre, ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes, de toute façon ça ne changera rien. Tu seras toujours aussi moche ! A ce propos, elle ajouta son habituel sourire goguenard.

- Pétunia ca suffit ! S'énerva sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas grave maman. Tout de façon je préfère être un monstre et l'assumer plutôt que d'avoir à me cacher derrière une poire ou un cochon, je te laisse le choix, qui porte le nom de Vernon Dursley !

A ceci, Pétunia se contenta de rougir violemment. De colère ? De honte ? Nul ne le sait jamais vraiment.

- Sa mère en revanche, essaya de masquer son sourire.

- C'est fini ! On arrête ! On se prépare et on y va !

Ainsi, elles passèrent l'après-midi à faire les magasins, achetant plusieurs robes, chaussures, jeans… Lily cessa de penser à James pendant tout l'après-midi, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante.

* * *

Comment va se passer la rentrée? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre!


	2. Un voyage, une décision

Voilà la suite de mon premier chapitre, cette fois-ci Lily est en route pour Poudlard et va faire une rencontre... bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les journées étaient passées à une telle vitesse, que Lily eut du mal à réaliser qu'elle était déjà dans le train menant vers Poudlard. Elle avait reçu sa lettre, une semaine avant la rentrée bien sûr, et avait été surprise et heureuse à la fois, de voir accompagnée de la lettre l'insigne de préfet en chef. Sa lettre, en soi, ne donnait pas beaucoup de nouvelles. La seule surprise fut l'annonce d'un bal en Octobre. Etant préfète en chef, on lui demandait de bien vouloir aider à l'organiser, avec l'autre préfet en chef bien entendu. En réalité, elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Sur le chemin, pour se rendre à la réunion habituelle des préfets, où ils se repartissent les rondes dans le train…, elle se disait que c'était peut-être bien Remus. Oui se dit-elle, c'était le plus sérieux des préfets, ce qui était étonnant d'autant plus qu'il faisait parti des Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs... Aussitôt ses pensées dérivèrent vers James. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentit pas une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Une voix s'adressa alors à elle :

- Ca va, Evans ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je t'ai réveillé, désolé.

- Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je faisais un tour, histoire de me distraire… Non sérieusement figures-toi qu'on m'a confié l'insigne de préfet en chef, ou si tu préfères je dois me rendre dans ce compartiment et je crois que tu sais ce que ça signifie. Dit-il d'une voix rieuse

- Comment se fait-il que l'on t'ait confié ce rôle, toi qui n'es même pas capable de respecter le règlement ? Dit Lily, qui reprenant le fil de ses pensées, réalisa que la main de James était toujours posée sur son épaule.

- Voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de retirer de retirer ta main, Potter ?

- Mais certainement, Lily jolie.

- ET ARRETES DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

- Ok Lily… euh… Evans

- Ah ! S'écria-t-elle d'exaspération, pourrais-tu me laisser passer avant que la réunion ne prenne fin ?

Sur ce, il s'écarta pour laisser passer Lily, qu'il trouvait toujours aussi jolie qu'avant, et arriva à sa suite dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Elle les connaissait tous. Amélia Bones et Nicolas Austen, préfets de Serdaigle, Lizzie Douglas et Caleb Mason, préfets de Poufsouffle. Quant aux Serpentards, les « représentants » n'étaient nuls autres que Severus Rogue et un autre, qu'elle pensait identifier comme Lucius Malefoy. Enfin pour ceux de Gryffondor il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fois tous assis, un discours fut prononcé par James mais surtout à vrai dire par Lily, afin d'expliquer ce qu'ils auraient à faire cette année, leur aide étant réquisitionnée pour la préparation du bal et pour la répartition des rondes dans le train et plus tard, dans le château. Une fois terminée, tous partirent dans différentes directions, certains pour leur ronde, d'autres pour trouver un compartiment vide. Lily était de ces derniers. Elle fut très vite stoppée dans son élan par James, suivi de Remus.

- Tu viens avec nous, Evans ?

- Non, je vais retrouver Alice, répondit-elle d'un ton vif presque sec.

- Elle est dans notre compartiment. Allez viens.

- Pestant contre la terre entière, elle les suivit dans leur compartiment avec seulement sa chouette, James portant sa valise.

- Comment s'est passée la réunion ? Demanda Alice avec un regard suppliant adressé à Lily, suppliant de lui pardonner.

- Très bien, très bien.

Le regard de Lily signalait qu'elle demandait des explications, tout en cherchant une place. Mais au plus grand dam de celle-ci, il ne restait qu'une place de libre et malheureusement pour elle, c'était à côté de James. Bien qu'elle soupçonnait James d'en avoir fait exprès, elle se résigna à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier parfaitement heureux, lui adressa la parole :

- Alors, prête pour cette nouvelle année ?

- Euh… oui… sûrement…

- Tu as déjà commencé à réviser pour les ASPIC ?

Se mettant à rougir, elle répondit :

- Hum… oui, un peu… et… euh… et toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en souriant comme si cette question était grotesque. Alice choisit ce moment pour changer de sujet afin de faire diversion, et pouvoir ainsi expliquer à Lily le choix de son compartiment :

- A ce qui paraît, il y aurait un bal, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va partir et que tous les professeurs vont être malheureux sans nous, aussi, ils organisent un bal en notre honneur ! Dit Sirius, fier de sa réponse.

- Moi… hum… je pense que ça concerne Poudlard… dit Peter.

- Mais bien sûr Peter, je disais ça pour rire.

- Et résultat on est tous pliés en deux ! Haha ! Dit Remus, sarcastique.

- Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur le rabat-joie, je disais ça pour mettre de l'ambiance !

- Ouais et quelle ambiance ! Oh… c'est bon je rigole Sirius !

- Et je suis plié en deux ! Haha ! dit-il en imitant la voix de son ami.

Choisissant ce moment pour lui parler, Alice se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de Lily afin que personne n'entende.

- Je suis désolée ! C'est Sirius qui a insisté et il y avait Frank donc comme je voulais le voir…

- Toujours en chuchotant, Lily la rassura :

- Ce n'est pas grave et puis ce qui est fait est fait.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non, tu es pardonnée.

- Oh merci, tu es la meilleure ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Pas de quoi !

- Oh un câlin, faisons un câlin collectif ! Proposa Sirius.

Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous enlacés. Lily était si proche de tout le monde, qu'elle pouvait sentir, et frissonner, le souffle chaud provenant de la bouche de James. Celui-ci regardait Lily, et rêvait qu'un jour, il pourrait l'enlacer tout seul. A ce moment précis, il se promit donc de faire tous les efforts pour.

* * *

Alors comme ça James prend de bonnes résolutions? Comment va-t-il faire réponse dans le chapitre 3! Merci de laisser des reviews!


	3. Une rentrée, une découverte

Bon la suite, toujours en espérant que vous appréciez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le train allait bientôt arriver, les élèves devaient donc se mettre en robes. Aussi, Lily et James partirent se changer dans le compartiment destiné aux préfets. Dès que le train s'arrêta ils partirent dehors afin de guider les élèves. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils allèrent à la table des Gryffondor, s'asseyant à côté des Maraudeurs, d'Alice et de Frank, pour voir la répartition des premières années, écouter le discours de Dumbledore et enfin manger ! D'ailleurs Sirius et James mais surtout Peter avaient l'air affamés. Toutefois, il fallait attendre et ils le savaient. Une fois la répartition finie, le choixpeau ayant fait encore une nouvelle chanson (Lily n'avait jamais entendu deux fois la même à vrai dire) ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de parler : « Bienvenue, aux nouveaux et content de vous revoir les anciens ! Il n'est pas bon de faire attendre des gens affamés aussi, bon appétit ! ». Aussitôt de la nourriture apparut sur les quatre tables. Les Maraudeurs soulagés de pouvoir enfin manger, prirent de tout comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Lily, Alice et Frank plus modérés, prirent un peu de ci et de ça dans leurs assiettes.

- Ah ! Ces elfes, ils sont vraiment doués ! J'irai leur dire merci, un jour… peut-être ce soir…

- Tais-toi, Patmol ! On va être repérés ! Lui chuchota James.

- C'est bon Cornedrue, arrêtes de flipper, elle a rien entendu. Ils jetèrent alors un regard vers Lily, qui était en grande conversation avec Alice. Elle n'avait rien entendu !

Soudain tous les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva, et en quelques secondes le silence se fit.

« J'espère que vous avez bien mangé ! Maintenant, il faut que je vous fasse les habituelles recommandations de début d'année. Sachez que l'accès à la forêt dans le parc est formellement interdite, je m'adresse à tout le monde en disant ça, en particulier à certains qui doivent avoir la mémoire courte.

Il regarda alors les Maraudeurs avec un regard rieur.

De plus, Mr Rusard vous rappelle, encore une fois, que l'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, en plus de plein d'autres choses. Pour plus d'informations, il vous invite à consulter la liste complète affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, se promettant d'aller la consulter au plus vite.

« Cette année, nous avons un nouveau professeur pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, souhaitez la bienvenue au professeur Bignose.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle.

Les inscriptions pour le Quidditch débuteront début octobre, veuillez-vous informer en détail auprès de votre directeur de maison. Enfin dans votre lettre, on vous a informé qu'il y aurait un bal en octobre. Ce bal commémore la création de cette école il y a près de mil ans. Pour cette occasion, ça sera les filles qui devront inviter les garçons. Bonne chance Mesdemoiselles ! Je ne serai pas long, mais un dernier détail, vous savez que Lord Voldemort est en pleine puissance, et qu'il recrute énormément de Mangemorts. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers ils utilisent les Sortilèges Impardonnables, si vous voyez qu'un de vos camarades a un comportement étrange prévenez un professeur. Aussi faites très attention, ne leur laissez pas l'opportunité de s'attaquer à vous. Bonne nuit ! »

C'est avec un certain frisson que les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, un grand brouhaha suivit lorsque les chaises bougèrent. Lily, James, Remus et la fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas allèrent guider les élèves de Gryffondor jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse dame toute vêtue de rose, et prononcèrent le mot de passe :

- Branchiflore ! Et aussitôt le portrait pivota.

- Sachez que demain le mot de passe aura changé. Dit Lily.

- Lily ! C'était Alice qui l'appelait.

- Quoi ?

- Devines !

Voyant le visage soudainement éclairé d'Alice, Lily se dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Frank Londubat. Une idée lui vint.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà demandé à Frank d'être ton cavalier !

- Si !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il serait plus que ravi d'être mon cavalier ! Dit-elle toujours aussi souriante.

- C'est FANTASTIQUE !

- Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être !

- Allez racontes-moi ça en détail ! Elles montèrent les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles et Alice commença à lui raconter. James avait suivi tout l'échange et il espérait que Lily lui demanderait la même chose qu'Alice à Frank. Aussi se promit-il d'avoir un comportement exemplaire avec elle et de refuser toute autre demande que la sienne. Dieu seul savait le nombre de demandes qu'il aurait durant les jours, les semaines qui viendraient.

Dans un lit, une fille dormait. Elle rêvait qu'elle dansait avec un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux marron. Son regard tendre et amoureux ne faisait pas de doute quant à l'authenticité de ses sentiments. Il ne regardait qu'elle. Elle aussi avait cette même certitude en le regardant, elle l'aimait, elle le sentait. Bien que cette jeune fille ne le réalisait pas, pas encore…

Dans un autre lit, d'une autre pièce, un garçon aux cheveux particulièrement ébouriffés, rêvait. Il rêvait qu'il était entrain de passer une bague au doigt d'une femme. Désormais son destin serait uni au sien. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. La jeune femme était rousse et avait les yeux verts en amande, et elle lui souriait. Elle l'aimait, cela était une certitude pour lui quand il la regardait. Lui l'aimait déjà depuis longtemps. Il ne le savait que trop.

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Lily va-t-elle mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressent? Réponse dans la suite!


	4. Une discussion pour le moins troublante

Bon voici la suite, le chapitre 5 devra arriver vite en principe mais la suite mettra du temps car je l'ai pas encore tapé.

Morganedu56: Merci de ton commentaire et tu voies la suite arrive vite et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas^^

Merci de laisser des commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

Lily se réveilla le lendemain très tôt. Elle n'avait cessé de rêver de James. D'abord qu'elle dansait, puis l'embrassait…. Bref, tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde. Après tout, elle n'aimait pas James. Non, pas du tout. Il était stupide, orgueilleux, arrogant… Tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Pourtant en faisant ce rêve, quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait vu James Potter plus humble, aimant, gentil. Ce qui lui rappela son attitude de la veille. Il lui avait après tout parlé comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient être amis. Jamais. James lui avait tellement demandé de sortir avec lui… attends un peu… voilà qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ! Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'appelait toujours Potter et voulait que ça continue. Elle-même voulait que Potter l'appelle Evans. Elle avait toujours voulu n'être qu'Evans pour lui et rien d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle ne voulait pas l'apprécier, l'aimer, mais elle ne s'apercevait que maintenant de la stupidité de son choix. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'elle le désirait. Comme tous les matins durant les vacances, elle ne pouvait réfléchir, savoir ce qu'elle voulait en fin de compte. Elle était certaine que tôt ou tard, il lui faudra prendre une décision qui risquerait d'arriver plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Aussi, se leva-t-elle, alla prendre une douche et puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner (matinal). Elle pensait n'être qu'une des rares personnes à se lever tôt, elle se trompait. Elle trouva en effet, assis à la table des Gryffondor, James qui avait l'air d'avoir aussi mal dormi qu'elle. Elle s'assit en face de lui, même si lui ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué, et commença à parler :

- Salut ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai jamais te lever aussi tôt et ça fait pourtant six ans que te connais.

James qui ne l'avait pas vu jusque là, sursauta en l'entendant et leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle :

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ?

- Oui, seulement, mal dormir, toi qui es toujours le dernier à arriver dans la Grande Salle ? C'est difficile à croire.

- Pourtant c'est vrai. Et toi pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ?

- Moi ? J'ai mal dormi aussi. Cependant, je me lève tôt très souvent, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de monde, et pour aller à la bibliothèque.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Lily… euh… Evans.

- Moi ça m'étonne, il faut vraiment que tu aies vraiment mal dormi pour te lever. Tu es comme Sirius, le dernier à être levé.

- Au fait, pour changer de sujet, tu sais comment organiser le bal ?

- Bah pas trop… Je pense que McGonagall va nous aider…

- Je le pense aussi, mais pas beaucoup non plus. Et pour le thème ?

- Bah…euh… je ne sais pas. Ca va dépendre de la date si c'est très près d'Halloween, un bal costumé. Si non, un bal basique.

- Mais encore… ?

- Tu vois un bal, où les filles portent de longues robes, ont des coiffures très élaborées… où les garçons sont en costume, propres, sentent bon… et escortent les filles.

- L'irréel quoi…

- Non, ce n'est pas l'irréel c'est… magique…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle parlait à James, elle était détendue et souriait. Ce qui n'échappa à son interlocuteur, qui bien que dans ses pensées, rêves arrivait à l'écouter tout en cachant le sourire qu'il aurait voulu exprimer, car il était avec Lily. Il ne dit rien toutefois de peur de gâcher ce merveilleux moment…

- Et pour les décorations ?

- Je verrais utiliser l'ancienneté du château sans pour autant faire trop vieux. Donc ça serait une sorte de mélange vieux-moderne.

- Oui, il faut qu'on se souvienne, que c'est la commémoration de la création de Poudlard, sans pour autant faire too much. Ouais…

- Je mettrais des lumières dorées voir tirant sur du jaune d'or partout. Les murs ressortiraient sous un autre jour.

- …

- James ? JAMES ?

- Que… Quoi ?

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, je ne disais rien, simplement… Eh… attends ! Tu m'as appelé James ?

- Euh peut-être…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Parce que… maintenant qu'on est préfet, qu'il y a le bal à préparer… On se verra beaucoup, donc il vaudrait mieux s'appeler par nos prénoms, ça sera plus facile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, oui, euh…

- Bon c'est réglé, il faut que je te laisse. Salut !

Elle voulait partir car du monde commençait à arriver et aussi parce qu'elle était troublée, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que James remarque ! Quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un James bouche bée.

- Salut Cornedrue.

- …

- Hé oh ! Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius exaspéré.

- Elle m'a appelé James !

- Magnifique ! De qui tu parles ? D'Evans ?

- Ouais… dit-il toujours aussi rêveur.

- Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…

- Oh c'est bon !

- Non ce n'est pas bon, t'es complètement à ses pieds, « Elle m'a appelé James ! » dit-il en imitant la voix songeuse de James.

- Il vaut mieux ça plutôt que sortir avec pleins de filles le soir et ne plus se rappeler de leurs noms le lendemain.

- Je profite de ma jeunesse et des mes charmes… Tu le pourrais aussi si tu n'étais pas aussi accro à Evans.

- Je profite aussi et je ne suis pas accro à Lily !

- Et voilà qu'il l'appelle par son petit nom maintenant !

- Oh ça va !

- Non ça ne va pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si !

…

* * *

Une Lily pour le moins troublée, un James encore toujours aussi amoureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Lily? La suite bientôt^^


	5. Une nouvelle histoire commence

Bon voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle continue toujours à vous plaire. Merci de laisser des commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lily était partie à la bibliothèque. Elle prit le livre qu'elle cherchait mais renonça à le lire au bout de la cinquième fois où elle relut la même phrase. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé James ? Elle était stupide ou quoi ? Non que ça lui déplaise mais elle avait ainsi montré ses faiblesses dont l'une particulièrement frustrante pour elle. Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de James Potter. S'il le remarquait, elle serait dans le pétrin. Il pourrait arriver à ses fins et elle ne serait pour lui qu'une fille à ajouter dans son immense collection de conquêtes. Il fallait qu'elle résiste, qu'elle soit forte. Plus de James désormais, seulement Potter. Elle prendrait des cours pour ne plus avoir à rêver ou même à penser à lui. Elle ne devait même pas songer à lui comme cavalier. Non, c'était exclu. Elle choisirait quelqu'un d'autre. Par exemple… Remus ! Elle était sûre qu'il accepterait. Elle espérait juste que le bal ne serait pas un jour de pleine lune. A avoir toutes ses pensées, Lily ne se rendait pas compte que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Aussi se précipita-t-elle vers son premier cours, celui de potions. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur Slughorn la considérait comme son élève préférée, il faut dire aussi que c'était la meilleure de sa classe. Quand elle arriva, le professeur Slughorn, souriant, s'écria :

- Lily !

- Excusez moi professeur, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard… j'étais à la bibliothèque et…

« Je pensais à James Potter, en concluant que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui malgré moi » Pensa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, allez vous asseoir ! Avant votre arrivée je parlais du programme de cette année. Avant les vacances de Noël, nous étudieront la potion de chance, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel est son nom ?

- Felix Felicis, monsieur.

- Très bien Remus, dix points pour Gryffondor. Nous étudieront également les potions nuisibles pour l'homme. Ensuite, pour le second trimestre, leurs antidotes. Enfin, au troisième trimestre, nous nous préparons aux ASPIC. Nous verrons cependant les philtres d'amour et comment annuler leurs effets. Si vous étiez à un niveau aussi expérimenté que le mien, vous sauriez qu'on ne peut copier l'amour. Il s'agit simplement d'une impression, qui peut aller, si le philtre est assez puissant, jusqu'à la fascination. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les effets sont très difficiles à annuler.

- Mais monsieur si ce n'est qu'une impression alors pourquoi annuler leurs effets et ne pas simplement raisonner la personne ?

- Bonne question Kendra, il se trouve que la potion est tellement puissante, la personne dans une telle fascination qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas simplement la raisonner. Maintenant, commençons le cours. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire maintenant le nom d'une potion nuisible pour l'homme ?

- Il y a l'essence de la mort, monsieur.

- Très bien Lily, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les caractéristiques de cette potion particulièrement difficile à préparer et désastreuse si l'on échoue ?

- Cette potion est définie avec sa couleur plutôt marron. Si une personne l'absorbe, elle s'étouffe, devient violette et meurt. Etant très facile à repérer, le sorcier préfère donc choisir un sortilège impardonnable pour en finir.

- Très bien Lily ! vingt points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire…

Le cours passa très vite et sans anicroche. Les prochains cours de Lily étaient métamorphose et… SORTILEGES ! JAMES ! Comment allait-elle faire ? De toute façon se dit-elle, il fallait bien l'affronter un jour tôt ou tard. Bien qu'elle aurait évidement préféré tard. De plus, elle avait une heure pour réfléchir. Cette heure, malheureusement pour elle, passa très vite. Aussi se rendit-elle en direction du prochain cours, la peur au ventre. D'ailleurs comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, qui rencontra-t-elle à l'entrée de la salle ? James bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses yeux noisette… Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur lui. Elle se l'était juré. Le voir ne rendit pas la tâche facile, d'autant plus qu'il lui sourit ce qui lui donna encore plus de charme. Alors, malgré elle dira-t-elle plus tard, elle lui rendit son sourire puis s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de faire, se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle et de prendre place, le cœur battant la chamade. De son côté, James n'en revenait pas. Lily lui avait souri ! Pourquoi se soudain changement d'attitude ? Certes ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais c'était bizarre. Quand il alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté de Sirius, son cœur battait fort, à tel point qu'il cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Alors Jamesie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as vu la mort en face ou quoi ? Quoique à en juger par ton sourire, je pencherai plutôt pour une certaine rousse.

James ne dit rien, étant encore dans les nuages.

- James je te parle. James ? Hé oh ! Fit-il en agitant ses mains devant les yeux de son ami.

- Quoi ? QUOI ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais complètement accro.

- Mais non… je ne suis pas accro… seulement…

- Complètement fou d'elle, conclut Sirius

- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Dès que je la vois… je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle pense n'être qu'une fille quelconque à mes yeux.

- C'est les filles, il ne faut pas chercher.

- Salut les gars ! Dit Remus en s'installant à côté de James. Dit tu n'aurais pas vu Lily par hasard ? Car ton sourire en dit long.

- Si et elle m'a souris !

- Ca explique tout !

- On se posait une question existentielle avant que tu n'arrives.

- Ah oui ? C'était quoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que sa Lily-chérie pense n'être qu'une fille banale à ses yeux.

- Personnellement, je pense que James est sorti avec trop de filles pour que Lily n'en tienne pas rigueur.

- Il est vrai que tu as un tableau de chasse presque aussi important que le mien.

- Mais je lui ai toujours demandé, depuis la cinquième année je n'arrête pas ça devrait achever de la convaincre, non ?

- Voilà le problème, en lui demandant trop souvent, elle a fini par se dire que tu voulais sortir avec elle simplement parce qu'elle est la seule qui aie jamais refusé de sortir avec toi.

- Comment peut-elle penser ça ?

- Parce que contrairement à toi ou à Sirius, elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Donc au lieu de tout le temps lui demander essaye plutôt de devenir ami avec elle avant d'aller plus loin.

Sur ces paroles, le cours commença et les trois amis s'arrêtèrent de parler.

Dans une classe, une fille et un garçon s'aimaient. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, ils ne le savaient pas. Elle, était rousse et avait les yeux verts en amande. Lui, avait les cheveux particulièrement ébouriffés et les yeux noisette. Ils étaient différents mais partageait un amour. Un amour naissant. On pourrait penser qu'ils sont quelconques. Pourtant, ils ne le sont pas. Non. Ils auraient un destin hors du commun, ensemble. Même s'ils ne le soupçonnaient pas. Pas encore…

* * *

Lily s'est enfin aperçue qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Mais cela va-t-il changer quelque chose entre eux? Va-t-elle l'inviter? Le bal aura-t-il lieu? Réponses que vous aurez dans le prochain chapitre!^^ Patience... (Techniquement j'aimerais bien sortir le chapitre du bal... aux alentours d'Halloween donc ça devrait arriver vite mais je vous promet rien)


	6. Une guerre, une fin, un commencement

Avec toutes mes excuses voici le sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement le septième arrivera beaucoup plus tôt mais passons. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Un songe. Pourtant, cela sonnait comme une prémonition pour une jeune fille étudiant à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. C'était comme si, en l'espace d'un instant, d'un soupir, elle savait ce qui allait se produire aujourd'hui, demain… Des sourires, du blanc à perte de vue, une musique entraînante, un regard des plus sincères… Puis, aussi vite que le rêve était arrivé, il disparut. Une paupière s'ouvrit puis une autre, dans un dortoir. La nuit laissait place au jour. Mais qu'en était-il des craintes et de la peur ? Se pourrait-il qu'elles se transforment en autre chose ? Après tout, quand une personne, célibataire, s'éveillait d'un profond, ou non sommeil, elle ne rencontrait pas son prince charmant. Quant une autre, particulièrement lâche, faisait de même, elle ne devenait pas courageuse et sans crainte. Cela ne se produisait que dans les contes de fées. Ainsi Lily en s'éveillant ce matin-là avait toujours les mêmes soucis à l'esprit. Cependant elle décida de faire fi de tout cela, descendit les marches et rejoignit tous les autres élèves de sa maison, dans la Salle Commune.

Des questions, des exclamations, les derniers retardataires qui courraient en direction du panneau d'affichage… tout demeurait flou pour elle. Même le message écrit par leur directrice de maison, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, lui paraissait étranger. Ce ne fut qu'en se frottant les yeux, qu'elle parvint à lire ses mots :

_« Chers élèves,_

_Les forces du mal gagnent en puissance, c'est indéniable. Chaque jour les protections mises en place contre elles, leurs instigateurs et des personnes qui se trouvaient tout simplement sur leur passage, tombent. Afin de lutter contre cette menace grandissante, l'ensemble des professeurs ont été mobilisés. Les cours sont par conséquent annulés, pour une durée indéterminée._

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_, directrice adjointe de Poudlard »_

En réaction à ce message, pour le moins troublant, les interrogations et exclamations redoublèrent. Aussi, Lily ne pouvait désormais plus percevoir que des bribes, des conversations environnantes : « Chouette… pas de cours !... » Disait un, « Tu crois… en guerre ? » Disait un autre. Ça perdurait, au point qu'elle se serait crue à un match de Quiddich… tout au moins, pas là où elle se trouvait. En fait, elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Ainsi, sursauta-t-elle en entendant la voix de James.

- Pas vrai Lily ? Lily ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oh, désolée mais je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne disais rien d'important. Il faudrait que l'on aille voir McGo au sujet de ses « vacances » dit-il tout en mimant des guillemets.

- Bonne idée, allons-y. Et ils sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe, la guerre… « le fait que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… » rajouta-t-elle en pensée

- Je pense que ça en a surpris plus d'un.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ?

Depuis qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier sa peur s'accentuait de semaine en semaine. Elle était surtout contrariée pour ses parents. Que leur arriverait-il ?

- La guerre ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Cependant, je suis convaincu que McGo nous a convoqués pour ça.

En effet, plus tôt dans la semaine, elle leur avait demandé de passer dans son bureau, tout en n'expliquant pas la raison.

- Sûrement…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va répondre à tes questions enfin aux nôtres.

- Je l'espère…

James décidément trouvait cela bizarre. Lily qui, avant ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui dire non, à chaque fois qu'il demandait de sortir avec lui, discutait dorénavant avec lui. Bien que c'était ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, et ce depuis la cinquième année, il continuait à penser que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve. Lily elle, n'avait jamais été aussi incertaine de toute sa vie. Pourquoi tout devenait à la fois plus clair et limpide mais également plus compliqué ? Avant, elle ne lui parlait pas ou presque. Et maintenant ? Ca ne la dérangeait en aucune façon de converser avec lui ! Comme si elle avait soudainement oublié son arrogance. « Oui, il est arrogant, prétentieux… et pourtant, je découvre une facette de lui, si différente de lui habituellement. » Se dit-elle.

Les interrogations qu'ils se posaient chacun se voyaient dans leur comportement. Déjà de par la distance qu'ils s'étaient imposée, que même la bienséance aurait jugée trop excessive. Ensuite par leur volonté à ne pas regarder l'autre. Même le professeur de métamorphose s'en rendit compte, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Bonjour, je pense que vous savez désormais la raison de ma convocation.

- Oui, certains détails nous échappent encore toutefois. Lui répondit James car Lily, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, était dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de répondre.

- Je vais tâcher de vous éclairer dans ce cas. La totalité des professeurs part cet après-midi pour une semaine. Les cours reprendront donc début octobre. Quand au bal, il aura lieu le premier novembre. Ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de tout préparer.

- Parfait, nous serons prêts d'ici là. Pas vrai Lily ?

- …

- Lily ?

- Miss Evans ?

- Oh ! Excusez-moi j'étais ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss. Je disais que le bal aurait lieu le premier novembre. Allez-vous bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… sommes-nous réellement en guerre professeur ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Nous devrons nous battre. Il s'agissait là plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

- Hélas, oui.

- Professeur beaucoup de gens ont disparu dernièrement ?

- Je ne peux vous citer les chiffres mais beaucoup. La majorité étant des né-moldus, des moldus ou des « traîtres à leur sang » comme IL les appelle. Des heures sombres vont arriver et il faudrait que nous soyons prêts quand ça sera le cas, nous tous.

- Pourra-t-on vous aider ?

- Vous êtes encore jeunes mais si c'est réellement ce que vous souhaitez, demandez au professeur Dumbledore quand nous rentrerons. Il doit en savoir davantage. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, vous pouvez partir Miss Evans.

- Merci, au revoir professeur, bonne chance.

- Au revoir Miss. Mr Potter ?

- Oui professeur ?

Elle attendit que Lily soit loin pour lui demander :

- Prenez le plus grand soin d'elle. La guerre qui commence la perturbe, cela se voit.

- Pourquoi moi ? Elle a des amis que je sache.

- Parce que je sais qu'aucun ne le fera aussi bien que vous.

- Au revoir professeur et bonne chance.

- Oh Potter ! Avant que j'oublie, pas trop de bêtises avec Mr Black.

- Moi et Sirius ? On n'oserait jamais, nous avons que de bonnes intentions ! Jura-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

- Comme la fois où vous avez brûlé la queue de Miss Teigne ?

- C'est vrai que vu de côté-ci… au revoir professeur !

- A bientôt.

« Ah McGo va bien rire quand elle verra ce qu'on réserve à Rusard ! » Il essaya alors de penser à sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait le concierge habillé en bergère roulant sur un skateboard*.

De son côté, Lily était dans ses pensées. La guerre lui faisait peur. En ce qui concernait ses parents surtout. Le plus grand mage noir, semblait tout particulièrement apprécier de s'en prendre à des « moldus ». Depuis la veille, elle se repassait en boucle les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un nombre croissant de disparitions, de blessés et de morts. Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Elle se promit alors de voir le professeur Dumbledore et de trouver un moyen pour les aider, quel que soit le prix. James ne savait que faire. Laisser Lily seule ou la chercher ? Le destin faisant bien les choses, il la percuta.

- Je suis désolé Lily, je ne t'avais pas vu… Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

Son inquiétude était justifiée quand on observait le visage de la jeune fille. Son teint était pâle, des larmes avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ses yeux… d'habitude si vifs et intelligents ne reflétaient plus que de l'incertitude et de la crainte.

- TU CROIS QUE J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN PEUT-ETRE ? Non ca ne va pas. Des gens meurent, de plus en plus, chaque jour et j'ai peur que mes parents soient les prochains. Et puis pourquoi je t'en parle ? Tu t'en fiche toi, les tiens sont des sorciers. En disant cette véritable tirade, elle n'avait pas repris son souffle une seule fois.

- Moi ne pas m'en soucier ? Bien sûr que si je m'en soucis ! Mes parents sont Aurors et plus les jours passent, plus j'ai peur pour eux. Mais j'essaye de me calmer en me disant que Dumbledore et maintenant l'ensemble des professeurs vont le vaincre.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Car je le sais, c'est tout. Après tout, c'est bien de Dumbledore dont on parle !

- Mais les moldus et les élèves qui ont au moins un parent ne pratiquant pas la magie ? Que va-t-il leur arriver à eux ?

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées, reprirent de plus belle. James ne sachant que faire décida de l'enlacer pour la calmer.

- Calme-toi Lily, tout va bien se passer, tu verras personne ne risque rien.

- J'ai… j'ai peur James.

- Moi aussi, mais il faut qu'en aucun cas, Voldemort* pense qu'il te fait peur. Ca le rendra encore plus fort.

- Oui…

Cette étreinte dura longtemps. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Pourtant pas une fois, Lily ne ressentit de la gêne. C'était plutôt de l'apaisement et du contentement, car elle se trouvait parfaitement à sa place. James n'allait pas la contredire, étant l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Et encore de la galaxie, du monde entier ! Il se dit à cet instant, qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse, il veillerait sur elle et la protègerait même si c'était au péril de sa vie.

La semaine passa vite, trop vite en fait. Lily alla voir ses parents et fut ainsi plus calme, bien qu'elle le doive entièrement à un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisette. Ce dernier lui, fut accueillit tel un enfant prodige avec son fidèle ami Sirius Black qui n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis longtemps. Malgré son plaisir à retrouver ses parents, Lily eut tantôt souhaité de retourner à Poudlard. Sa « charmante » sœur, pendant deux jours consécutifs, n'avait fait que l'insulter avec de temps à autre la participation de Vernon Dursley, son petit ami semblable à une poire mais si riche… Leurs parents avaient essayé de calmer l'ardeur de leur fille aînée mais en vain. N'y tenant plus, le troisième jour, Lily explosa :

" Oui je suis un montre ! Si ça veut dire ne pas te ressembler, alors par Merlin, j'en suis en ! Cependant ne t'étonne pas si à partir d'aujourd'hui toute relation cesse entre nous ! Je ne veux plus te parler et n'aurai rien à te dire de toute façon. Tu es tellement égoïste ! Des gens meurent chaque jour et toi tu t'en moque, car tu ne peux t'intéresser à autre qu'à toi-même ! Tu me dégoute ! Adieu."

Ensuite pour le restant de la semaine, elle alla chez Alice. Frank venant régulièrement, elle s'attendait à voir les Maraudeurs. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, et déception, elle ne vit que Remus et Peter. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle se demandait avec qui elle irait au bal. S'interdisant d'inviter James, elle se décida pour Remus. Quoi de plus normal, se dit-elle, d'inviter un des meilleurs amis de James. Elle aurait ainsi l'œil sur lui tout en allant au bal avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Remus quand elle lui fit part de sa demande, accepta avec joie. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait aller chercher sa robe. Un jour, deux jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne la trouve. Et puis le destin. Résignée à y aller en jean et T-shirt, elle ne remarqua pas la boutique en bois clair qui proposait des robes de bal à un prix relativement raisonnable. Heureusement pour elle, Alice l'avait vu. Elles se précipitèrent pareils à des furies dans le magasin. Lily n'avait jamais vu une robe aussi belle. Blanche, à fines bretelles, en mousseline elle était élégante tout en restant simple. Descendant jusqu'aux pieds, elle pouvait rappeler les robes empire car un élastique serti de perles était cousu sous sa poitrine. Celle-ci étant mise en valeur grâce à des perles incrustées sur tout le haut. Néanmoins, la propriétaire de cette robe n'aurait pas l'air d'en faire trop car le décolleté était léger. Celle était tout aussi magnifique. Blanche également, elle était toutefois plus simple. Plus courte, arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle était également en mousseline. Ses bretelles plus épaisses, en satin, étaient tout aussi blanches. Enfin la robe était également une robe empire. Contentes de leurs achats, elles se préparèrent à rentrer à Poudlard.

Partout, dans une école de sorcellerie, on murmurait qu'un bal allait avoir lieu. Contrairement aux traditions d'usage, c'était aux filles d'inviter les garçons. Combien de cœurs furent éblouis, combien furent brisés ? Nul ne le sut jamais. Car, avec tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là, qui aurait eu l'envie de compter, de consoler ? Vous ne croyez pas ? Les histoires se font et se défont mais une est particulière et unique. Se créant sur des bases incertaines, elle va se fortifier au fil du temps. Bien que courte, comme dans toutes les histoires d'amours, elle réunira deux âmes, pourtant si différentes, à jamais.

* * *

McGonagall a l'air de se douter que James aime Lily.^^ Mais en même temps qui l'ignore?

* Le skateboard fut inventé en 1950 en Californie donc le fait qu'ils veuillent l'utiliser n'est pas fantastique. De plus comme Sirius aimait énerver ses parents, il possédait beaucoup d'objets "moldus".

* Voldemort commence à devenir, puissant et veut oublier le nom de père qui est moldu, et se sert de son nom en entier (Tom Marvolo Riddle) pour créer celui de Voldemort ( I am Lord Voldemort)

Pour les robes, regardez sur mon profil.

Le bal approche et bon nombre de rebondissements sont à prévoir... Merci de me laisser des reviews afin que je sache ce que je dois corriger... A bientôt!


	7. Un bal, des révélations, un commencement

Voici le chapitre 7, qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais qui m'a pris plus de temps aussi. Je m'en excuse. Toutefois j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit. Les ténèbres. Peu importait le nom que l'on attribuait au moment où, dès qu'un conte venait d'être raconté, des yeux enfantins se fermaient. A l'instant où la réalité laissait place au rêve, au monde qui n'appartenait qu'à soi. Au vide. Dès des paupières se fermaient, l'une après l'autre, les désirs et les craintes se décuplaient. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'on se sentait le plus en sécurité. Quelle erreur ! Abaissant les barrières de la raison, nous partons dans un monde dangereux, hostile. La nuit était terrifiante, car ce n'était qu'à cet instant que des personnes disparaissaient. Au crépuscule ou à minuit, en 1977, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, un souffle, une mélodie complexe, s'arrêtait. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus les personnes devenaient inconnues, comme cachées dans l'ombre.

En ce mois d'octobre, c'était l'automne. Et des feuilles tombaient. Du rouge écarlate au jaune vif, elles tombaient au sol, comme autant de vies perdues à jamais. Cette année-là cependant, n phénomène étrange se produisit. Le nombre de feuilles mortes s'accrut comme si la tension du monde magique était palpable. Dans une école pour le moins extraordinaire, une fenêtre était ouverte. Une feuille provenant du Saule Cogneur volait, volait sans fin. Par un hasard, dû à un courant d'air, celle-ci arriva sur un lit, pas n'importe lequel puisqu'à l'intérieur de ce dernier, dormait une jeune fille rousse du nom de Lily Evans. Cette « née-moldu » était tout était tout sauf tranquille. Agitée, ne cessant de tourner et retourner dans son lit, de la sueur était visible sur son front. La raison ? Un cauchemar révélant sa plus grande peur : perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Dans son rêve, elle se tenait immobile tandis que ses proches partaient. Ses parents, sa sœur, Alice, Rose, son amie d'enfance, et à sa plus grande surprise… James. Tous l'ignoraient, regardant loin devant eux, tentant sûrement d'oublier celle qui se trouvait à leurs côtés. Puis, elle arriva à bouger et se mit à crier, les suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner, surtout pas durant cette époque si incertaine et sombre. Très vite, elle réveilla, s'apercevant que son cri était des plus vrais. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle décida donc de se lever et, sans chercher à s'habiller, descendit les quelques marches menant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Là encore personne. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Des facteurs logiques lui permirent rapidement de déterminer l'heure. Tout d'abord, le fait que le soleil était si haut dans le ciel. Ensuite, l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qui avait pour devise : « Merlin a crée la grasse matinée alors pourquoi s'en priver ? » James en effet était toujours le dernier à se lever avec Sirius, à contrario de Lily qui, d'habitude dès potron-minet. On remarquait sans mal ses muscles et ses abdominaux, sculptés grâce à la pratique du Quidditch - célèbre jeu magique - car James était vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama et semblait être tombé du lit. Quant à ses cheveux d'ordinaire déjà décoiffés, ils étaient parvenus à l'être encore plus ce matin-là. Lily à cet instant compris pourquoi il avait un véritable fan-club. Il était tout simplement divin. De son côté, même peu réveillé, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître Lily.

- Lily ? Que fais-tu ici ? A cette heure ?

- …

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

En la voyant, on pouvait comprendre sans mal les inquiétudes du jeune homme vis-à-vis d'elle. Ses cheveux si lisses et ordonnés étaient en bataille, ses yeux verts paraissaient plutôt rouges désormais, d'ailleurs certaines larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pour lui, elle n'en était pas moins jolie pour autant.

- James ! Alors tu ne m'as pas abandonnée ! Sur ces mots, elle courut l'enlacer, se surprenant par sa propre audace.

- Non… lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Euh… Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'abandonner ?

- Euh… Et bien c'est-à-dire que… euh…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ? L'interrogea-t-il, tout en ignorant ses soudaines hésitations et son cœur qui battait fort, beaucoup trop fort.

- J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, je n'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil qu'à l'aube.

- Ca explique tout.

- Et toi ? Tu ne te réveilles jamais aussi tard d'habitude.

- Pareil que toi, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, j'étais préoccupé.

Il n'avait, pour tout dire, pas arrêté de penser à Lily et à ses parents aussi. Qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas invité au bal était sa principale préoccupation. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Lily lui demanda :

- Sirius dort encore ?

- Non

- C'est qu'on a vraiment dormi ! En attendant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller m'habiller.

Sans s'en apercevoir James l'avais entouré de ses bras.

- Oh, je… désolé. Il faut que j'y aille.

« Je dois dire qu'il est vraiment beau… Suffit Lily, ressaisis-toi ma vieille ! Tu le détestes ! Oui mais il est si beau si… sexy ! Bon ça suffit, arrêtons de divaguer et allons nous préparer. »

Lily fut la première habillée et elle était à présent fin prête pour aller dans la Grande Salle. En chemin elle n'avait cessé de s'interroger. Pourquoi avait-elle autant apprécié que James l'enlace ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle sauté au cou comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade ? « Mauvaise idée… La dernière fois que je pensais à lui, je suis arrivée en retard, je l'ai appelé par son nom, lui ai souri… ô qu'il m'exaspère par Merlin ! » Alice, même si elle n'avait pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées, avait néanmoins remarqué la confusion de sa meilleure amie.

- Lily ? Ca va ? Aussitôt un souvenir lui revint en mémoire « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » lui avait demandé James plus tôt. « Oh maintenant si je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis finie ! » Elle hocha la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

- Oh euh oui… j'ai mal dormi, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis levée si tard…

- Et tu n'aurais pas, à tout hasard, rencontré James ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien… Si tu ne sembles pas comme d'habitude, lui est totalement illuminé et… perdu.

James avait l'air effectivement d'être transfiguré par une intervention divine. Il rayonnait littéralement et malgré le fait qu'il soit, cette fois-ci, totalement réveillé, il était… rêveur. Alice n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. La plupart des Gryffondor, y compris les Maraudeurs, l'avait vu. A peine fut-il assis à côté d'eux que l'Inquisition espagnole commença. Et encore, elle n'était rien comparée au véritable interrogatoire de Sirius qui ne voulait visiblement pas en rester là.

- James ? James ? Hé oh ! Fit-il en agitant les mains. Lily m'énerve car à chaque fois c'est la même chose. James, il y a Lily qui est assise juste à côté de toi…

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Oh Patmol… ce n'est pas marrant…

- Désolé mais j'ai du utiliser la méthode d'urgence, tu ressemblais à Goyle quand il réfléchit trop ! Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Quoi ? Oh rien de bien intéressant.

- Mais bien sûr, je te connais depuis six ans alors je sais très bien quand tu mens.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais surtout quand il s'agit de Lily, t'as cette face d'illuminé.

- Pas du tout, je suis juste… de bonne humeur voilà tout.

- Mais oui, tu peux faire gober ça à personne même Dumbledore arrive à savoir quand tu penses à Lily. Enfin bref… que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien

- Alors tu ne veux pas me le dire hein ? Laisse-moi résumer. Tu as vu Lily, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui avouer tes sentiments et elle t'a dit qu'elle aussi les partageait. Alors vous avez fait un tour en balai toute la nuit et vous n'êtes revenu qu'à l'instant.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Allez dis-moi… je te supporte même quand tu fais un éloge sur ses yeux donc je suis capable de tout entendre.

- Oh ! Merci !

- Mais de rien Jamesie, alors ?

- C'est Lily, elle pleurait…

- Et… ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'est jeté sur moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Sais pas. Elle m'a dit un truc du genre « alors tu ne m'as pas abandonnée ! »

- Quand ?

- A l'instant

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Elle a continué de pleurer, puis a voulu aller s'habiller…

- Quoi elle était toute nue en plus ?

Il avait haussé le ton, du coup une bonne partie des Gryffondor, plus quelques Serdaigle l'avaient entendu et s'étaient retournés dans leur direction.

- Chut ! Non bien sûr que non !

- Comment elle était alors ?

- En nuisette ça te va Patmol ?

- Et toi ?

- Ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets !

- Je prends cela pour un compliment vieux !

- En bas de pyjama voilà tu as tous les détails. A moins que tu veuilles savoir la couleur de mon caleçon en prime ?

- Non juste la réaction de Lily-jolie.

- Bah… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention…

- Tu ne retiens jamais les informations croustillantes, c'est toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot !

- Excuse-moi mais elle pleurait… je n'allais pas regarder la couleur de ses joues, ou essayer de sentir si son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien quand même…

- Eh bien si. Sinon, pour changer de sujet, quand est-ce qu'on va lancer notre plan « La Bergère » ?

- Mais quand tu veux mon cher Patmol !

- Alors profitons-en, Lily ne regarde pas. Quedver, Lunard venez !

Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent. Sirius et James se rendirent dans le bureau d'Argus Rusard, le concierge qui venait d'être nommé depuis peu, tandis que Peter et Remus se précipitèrent au deuxième étage dans une classe où ils trouvèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient : Peeves. Ce dernier avait un rôle déterminant dans leur plan puisque l'esprit frappeur adorait embêter Rusard.

- Peeves ça te dirait d'aller taquiner ce bon vieux, mais pas moins cher, Rusard ?

- Lunard le veinard et Quedver le « pépère » allons enquiquiner ce pendard de Rusard. Lunard le veinard….

De leur côté, Sirius et James firent de leur mieux pour embêter le concierge.

« A trois, chuchota James. Un… deux… trois ! »

Et ils lancèrent des bombabouse, tout en prenant le soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et partirent. Peeves arriva alors dans le bureau du concierge. Celui-ci leva les yeux qui devinrent rouges de fureur en remarquant l'esprit frappeur.

« Peeves ! Viens ici que je t'attrape ! » Hurla-t-il tout en essayant d'atteindre le fantôme.

En sortant il remarqua que le couloir était… à vrai dire, peu de gens auraient pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un couloir tellement ce dernier était couvert de bouse. Peeves, toujours poursuivi par lui vola jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Rusard, qui ne fixait que lui, ne vit pas le skateboard à l'entrée ni les Maraudeurs postés des deux côtés de la porte. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Toutefois, les Maraudeurs furent surpris que Rusard parvienne à rester sur le skateboard, qui plus est en position debout. Puis d'un simple mouvement de leur baguette magique, ils changèrent ses habituels vêtements moisis en tenue de bergère avec le chapeau, la canne, la robe… Rusard défila ainsi dans la Grande Salle sous les rires des élèves et les regards amusés des professeurs. Cependant, nul ne pouvait ignorer qui étaient les auteurs de cette plaisanterie, pas même leur directrice de maison, le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était connue pour être sévère, même avec les élèves de sa propre maison. Néanmoins, force lui était de constater que les Maraudeurs avaient de l'ingéniosité, de l'habilité et de l'humour. Son visage lui ne laissait rien paraître de ses pensées et ne reflétait que de l'indignation.

- Bien messieurs, je pense que l'on peut éviter les banalités d'usage à savoir qui a eu cette brillante idée, qui l'a aidé… n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait professeur, répliquèrent en chœur James et Sirius.

- Donc venons-en directement à la conséquence. Vous serez ce soir en retenue avec Mr. Rusard. A vingt heures précises, vous le rejoindrez tous les quatre à son bureau qui, je pense, aura besoin d'un nettoyage.

- Oui professeur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oh et Mr. Potter ? Je vous rappelle que vous devez assister Miss Evans pour les préparatifs du bal.

- Oui je le sais professeur.

- Bien aussi je vous laisse messieurs

Quand elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre, Sirius fit part de sa satisfaction de n'être que « punis ». Puis ils se séparèrent. Sirius peu importait où il allait, il ne souffrait jamais de la solitude, la gente féminine n'était jamais loin quand il était question de lui. Remus désirait finir le devoir qu'ils avaient à faire pour le prochain cours de potion. Quand on trouvait Peter, on était sûr de trouver aussi de la nourriture. Enfin James, comme les préparatifs du bal commençaient et qu'il était le préfet-en-chef, se devait d'aider. De toute façon, il se trouverait partout où Lily serait. D'ailleurs c'est elle, qu'il vit en premier en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. A sa vue, les battements du cœur de Lily s'accélérèrent et plus il se rapprocha, plus ils devinrent précipités, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. « Allez ressaisis-toi ma vieille, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu torse nu que tu te sens défaillir à tout moment. », lui fit remarquer une voix quelque part dans sa tête. Malheureusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tout courage chez la rouge et or disparut. Le rouge, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, lui monta aux joues. Essayant à la fois de reprendre contenance et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle ne put en somme que saisir des bribes de ce qu'il lui disait : « retard… désolé… ne sais faire… »

- Pardon ? Interrompant ses excuses

- Je te disais que j'étais désolé du retard et te demandais ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Oh excuse-moi. Euh… bah… C'est ainsi qu'elle perdit le semblant de contenance qu'elle venait de récupérer

- On commence par quoi ? Les décorations murales ? Dit-il en essayant de l'aider

- Oui… oui c'est ça, il faudrait que tu tiennes l'échelle pendant que je modifie les couleurs diffusées par les torches, afin qu'elles soient plus tamisées. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un jaune d'or un peu passé ferait l'affaire.

- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais donc je te laisse faire à ta guise.

Une fois l'échelle installée, Lily monta pendant que James la tenait. Arrivée au bout, elle lança un sort inconnu du jeune Gryffondor, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner encore plus de charme à ses yeux. Voulant essayer la nouvelle lumière, elle monta sur un barreau supplémentaire. Malheureusement un de ses pieds glissa et elle tomba, tomba encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression que sa chute ne finirait jamais. Soudain, son corps heurta de dur, chaud en somme beaucoup moins douloureux que ce qu'elle pensait. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que la chose qui l'avait sauvé d'une affreuse chute était en fait James qui, l'ayant vue tomber, se précipita pour aller la secourir. Tout deux s'observèrent longtemps. Puis, semblant se réveiller d'un profond sommeil, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Tous les préfets avaient adopté la même expression : celle de la stupéfaction. En effet, tous arboraient une bouche grande ouverte, des sourcils trop hauts sur le front pour être naturels et par-dessus tout, avaient cessé de bouger depuis le moment où le plus grand Dom Juan de l'école après Sirius avait porté secours à Lily, véritable miss-je-sais-tout et éternel amour de ce dernier. A bien y réfléchir que le préfet-en-chef sauve son homologue était un fait accepté de tous. En revanche le regard de la rouge et or était lui inattendu, oscillant entre l'expression d'une profonde gratitude et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi, alors que tout le monde savait qu'elle le détestait plus que quiconque dans cette école. Toutefois aussi vite que le charme était apparu, il disparut et tous se remirent au travail. Quand à James il reposa à contrecœur Lily. Les préparatifs se passèrent sans qu'il y ait la moindre anicroche, le souvenir de ce sauvetage persistant dans les mémoires. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Sirius, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'école, soient au courant. Bien sûr l'animagus embêta pendant longtemps son ami avec des répliques du genre : « Alors Jamesinouchet, on aide les demoiselles en détresse ? » ou encore : « Jamesie tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai une écharde dans le doigt… » De son côté, toute l'école et, accessoirement, le fan-club des Maraudeurs prirent en grippe la préfète qui n'avait rien demandé. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée secourir par leur James chéri, qu'elle détestait ? Cette question demeura sans réponse et ce, malgré toutes les théories qu'elles évoquèrent.

Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles, les oiseaux partis, attendant un printemps plus clément. Un 1er novembre 1977, dans une école de sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne, l'agitation était palpable. Partout on murmurait qu'un bal aurait lieu le soir même. Le bal de l'hiver. Ce sujet occupait les esprits de chaque élève. Enfin presque tous. Les septième année bien qu'y pensant, étaient trop submergés par la quantité de devoirs que leurs imposaient leurs professeurs, pour se laisser distraire. Les ASPIC les attendaient à la fin de l'année et le corps enseignant souhaitait que les élèves soient prêts pour les réussir. Aussi 2/3 des septième année occupaient la bibliothèque tandis que le tiers restant, était dans les salles communes des différentes maisons. Même les Maraudeurs avaient cessé de manigancer des mauvais tours, trop absorbés par leurs devoirs. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore leur avait accordé l'après-midi afin que tous se préparent. C'était sans compter Lily, qui désirait mettre à profit cette demi-journée pour finir tout son travail. Elle renonça cependant vite, ne pouvant plus chasser une pensée de son esprit. Qui serait l'heureuse élue, celle qui irait au bal, escortée par James ? « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Après tout c'est toi qui as choisi d'y aller avec Remus. Tant pis pour toi ! » Force lui était d'admettre que la petite voix dans sa tête avait toujours raison. A fortiori quand il s'agissait des garçons, de James. De son côté, le griffon réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec Lily. Elle ne l'avait pas invité au bal et, ne voulant y aller avec personne d'autre, il avait décliné toutes les invitations. Sirius avait essayé de le persuader d'y aller avec quelqu'un : « Allez Cornedrue, ne te laisse pas manipuler par une fille. Ce n'est pas parce que Lily ne veut pas y aller avec toi, que tu ne peux pas faire de même. Prend une de notre fan-club. » « Merci, lui avait-il rétorqué, mais Lily n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Je ne peux faire semblant qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi. » Oui, depuis longtemps déjà, il savait qu'il était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Et ce bal ne faisait qu'apporter des preuves supplémentaires à ce qu'il considérait comme certain. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle tomba, il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour savoir qu'il la sauverait. Selon lui, elle ne devait être protégée que par lui, elle lui était destinée. Sirius, Remus et Peter voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, le laissèrent seul. Trop préoccupés par l'état de leur ami, ils oublièrent de consulter le calendrier lunaire afin de savoir quand la lune serait pleine. Combien de choses allaient se passer ce soir-là ?

Tandis que certains élèves souhaitaient retarder le temps, d'autres avaient au contraire grande hâte d'aller à ce bal qui devait commémorer la création de Pouddlard. Puis, comme si on avait entendu les souhaits des uns, les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent d'une façon surnaturelle. On aurait pu jurer que Merlin avait décidé d'intervenir, présageant que les conséquences d'un bal quelconque allaient, pour toujours, changer la vie de nos héros. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, tout le monde s'activait. Filles, garçons, cela avait peu d'importance. Tandis que ces dames se maquillaient, se lissaient, frisaient les cheveux, les garçons se lavaient, évènement plutôt inhabituel pour certains, s'habillaient pour enfin se diriger au même endroit.

La Grande Salle, 20 heures. Les élèves de chaque maison arrivaient peu à peu. Se mélangeant, ils formaient ainsi des nuances de couleurs inédites. Des bruissements de robes, des chuchotements, des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. L'attente et l'excitation étaient palpables. Dans un dortoir, des filles finissaient de se préparer. Parmi elles, se trouvait une rousse qui, aidée par sa meilleure amie, s'habillait avec mille précautions.

- Voilà ! J'ai fini et tu es magnifique ! S'exalta la brune

- Merci Alice tu es la meilleure !

- Oh je le savais déjà… mais merci quand même !

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi modeste que Sirius, se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'adores ! Tiens en parlant d'un Maraudeur, je suis sûre que James sera abasourdi !

- Très drôle et puis, tu peux parler, Frank à chaque fois qu'il te voit manque de tomber évanoui !

- Moi de même, ma Lily.

- Allez, on doit y aller. Je ne veux en aucun cas, être remarquée parce qu'on arrive en retard !

- Ca ferait de l'effet… Je suis tentée… Dit Alice songeuse.

- Je rigolais voyons ! S'exclama Lily, commençant sérieusement à paniquer, ne désirant être le centre d'attention de toute l'école.

- Mais moi aussi ! Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais que tout le monde me fixe ?

- Avec toi, remarque, je ne serais pas étonnée !

- Allez, on y va cette fois.

Et elles quittèrent leur dortoir, toujours hilares. D'un commun accord, les cavaliers devaient attendre leurs partenaires devant la Grande Salle. Toutes étaient arrivées sauf Lily et Alice. Aussi, firent-elles sensation en arrivant. Toutes deux portaient les robes qu'elles avaient achetées peu de temps auparavant. Mis à part la couleur semblable de leurs vêtements, tout différait chez elles. La née moldu s'était fait un chignon banane très sophistiquée, et seule une mèche errait librement sur son front. Son maquillage ? Un trait d'eyeliner posé sur ses paupières déjà fardées de paillettes blanches, et un soupçon de gloss, révélaient la simplicité élégante de la jeune fille. Quant à son amie, ses cheveux inhabituellement longs, pour elle qui les gardaient courts, avaient été frisés et tombaient à présent joliment sur ses épaules. Si sa coiffure était plus simpliste que celle de la préfète, son maquillage était en revanche plus élaboré. Elle avait posé des faux-cils, avait fardé ses paupières de différentes nuances de marron, l'intérieur étant plus clair que l'extérieur plutôt proche du noir. Enfin son rouge à lèvres était dans un ton rose très clair, ce qui avait le mérite de les faire paraître plus pulpeuses qu'elles ne l'étaient. En somme tous ces embellissements n'avaient pas été vains puisqu'ils eurent le mérite de faire taire ces messieurs, à savoir Frank Londubat et Remus Lupin. Néanmoins, Remus fut le premier à reprendre la parole, et ce fut avec un certain amusement qu'il déclara :

- Eh bien, nous avons eu raison de vous attendre, cela valait le déplacement. Pourtant, je pense qu'on aura du mal à vous protéger de la gent masculine, n'est-ce pas Frank ?

- Que, quoi ? Euh… Oui, oui… Tu es sublime Alice chérie…Dit-il dans un état proche de James lorsqu'il voyait Lily. Oh et toi aussi Lily.

- Merci Frank ! Firent-elles en chœur

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où régnait des éclats de rire et des conversations, bruyantes de préférence. Puis, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, la totalité des élèves se tut et observa les nouveaux venus. Oh aurais-je oublié de mentionner que dans tous ces sorciers, se trouvait un certain Maraudeur ? James n'avait rien raté de leur arrivée et était toujours ébloui par Lily. Ensuite, semblant se reprendre quelque peu, il remarqua que tous ses camarades avaient eu la même réaction à des degrés différents. Les filles étaient surprises pour enfin en venir à mépriser ces nouvelles qui n'avaient le droit de voler le regard de leurs cavaliers. Les garçons, subjugués par elles, auraient voulu les inviter à danser et qui sait ? Peut-être plus si affinités… James percevait les pensées plus ou moins innocentes et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Lily de son côté, était tellement gênée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la décoration, qu'elle avait aidé à installer. Les lumières avaient changé de couleur, comme le souhaitait Lily, en jaune d'or ce qui donnait une ambiance intimiste. Les habituelles grandes tables avaient laissé place à une vingtaine plus petites qui étaient disposées d'une telle manière, qu'elles laissaient un espace pour danser. Enfin les longues bougies du plafond magique avaient été remplacées par des plus petites et plus espacées. Les professeurs étaient assis au fond, Dumbledore au centre. Ce dernier en croisant le regard de la rouge et or, lui adressa un clin d'œil et se leva. Le silence reprit.

« Avant que nos esprits ne soient embrouillés par un somptueux festin, je tiens à remercier tous les préfets qui ont organisé ce bal. Ils méritent cet éloge car jamais, la salle n'a été aussi magnifique alors une salve d'applaudissements pour eux ! » Dit-il en levant les bras et en commençant à applaudir.

Très vite, il fut imité par tout le monde, et Lily se sentit rougir comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Cependant elle se reprit rapidement en constatant que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de son cavalier.

- Remus tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Quoi ? Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- C'est justement en disant cela que je vais m'inquiéter.

- Sauf que ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu ne dirais pas la même chose.

Le Maraudeur prit alors le parti de ne pas lui répondre. Ils oublièrent tous deux cette conversation et comme si de rien n'était, parlèrent, mangèrent et rigolè complices.

Grande Salle, 21 heures. A une table, un garçon déprimait, situation peu commode lors d'un bal d'une telle ampleur. Son meilleur ami qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'inquiétait mais ne savait que faire pour le consoler. Son autre meilleur ami était trop occupé à se remplir le ventre pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Quant au dernier il plaisantait avec le sujet même de ses préoccupations, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs. Soudain le couple se leva et se dirigea comme plein d'autres vers la piste de danse, la robe de la préfète trainant derrière elle. Une fois tous les couples arrivés au centre, un air de valse débuta. Les danseurs ondulaient avec grâce et leurs partenaires arboraient un air fier. Tous sauf un, Remus Lupin. On parvenait à déchiffrer sans peine un sentiment de malaise sur son visage. Lily aussi s'en apercevait. Elle remarqua également que les gouttes de sueurs étaient toujours présentes sur son front, que ses yeux étaient dilatés et sa respiration haletante. La rouge et or décida de lui poser la question qui lui occupait l'esprit :

- Remus, tu as consulté le calendrier lunaire ce mois-ci ?

- J'aimerais te répondre par l'affirmative mais je ne peux pas. Non je ne l'ai pas consulté.

- Crois-tu que la pleine lune soit bientôt ?

- Oui je crois même qu'elle a lieu en ce moment même.

- C'est le moment de paniquer ?

- En effet.

Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient effectivement de fortes raisons pour s'inquiéter, ils essayèrent tout du moins de cacher leur frayeur. Cependant ils devaient reconnaître que l'état de Remus empirait et qu'il serait impossible de le cacher encore bien longtemps. Alors, tandis que la musique continuait de jouer ses notes, le couple tenta de partir le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement pour eux, Remus s'écroula par terre alors qu'ils étaient encore sur la piste. Les danseurs s'arrêtèrent, tentant de voir ce qui avait fait tant de bruit. Les élèves s'étaient levés de leurs chaises et les Maraudeurs accoururent aider leur ami. Rassemblés en cercle autour de Remus, ils entreprirent de le lever en vain car pris de convulsions, bien que tentant de se contenir, il ne pouvait bouger. Puis Dumbledore et P. Pomfresh, voyant le soudain malaise, décidèrent d'intervenir. Prenant chacun un côté, ils commencèrent à le porter, Peter, Sirius et James sur leurs talons. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les élèves, en pleine léthargie, reprennent leurs occupations. Pour Lily des secondes supplémentaires furent nécessaires, afin de pouvoir réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Elle demanda ensuite où étaient passés les Maraudeurs. On lui répondit qu'ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes, elle heurta quelque chose de dur. James. Il revenait afin de rassurer ses camarades, en particulier la Gryffondor. Elle leva donc les yeux et observa ceux du jeune homme. Ce qu'elle y discerna l'étonna. Aucune panique. Rien comme si l'évènement n'avait pas eu lieu, que le temps s'était arrêté depuis l'instant où elle l'avait percuté. Puis un sourire se forma, des étoiles lui apparurent dans les yeux. Il posa alors cette simple question : « Tu danses ? ». A laquelle elle répondit le plus simplement du monde : « Avec plaisir ». Le nouveau et plus étonnant couple de cette soirée marcha en direction du centre de la piste de danse. De même que durant le sauvetage de Lily par James, tout le monde se tut, un respect ayant gagné les lieux. Et ils s'élancèrent alors qu'une valse débutait. Pour eux plus rien n'existait, seul danser ensemble comptait. Ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre le regard de l'autre. James décidant de rompre le silence, engagea la conversation :

- Lunard est à l'infirmerie, il va bien.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est la pleine lune pourtant et à mon humble avis, il serait mieux dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Comment… Que ? Quoi ? Tu… tu es au courant ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai regardé le calendrier lunaire et ai constaté que Remus était toujours absent les jours de pleine lune. Le cours de DCFM sur les épouvantards a aussi pas mal aidé, puisque je me suis aperçue que sa plus grande peur était la pleine lune.

- Whoah…. Je suis… je suis… whoah…

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Et Lunard il sait que tu sais qu'il est un…

- Oui mais chut, fit-elle en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Je ne sais pas, par contre, s'il désire que toute l'école soit au courant.

James était, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Lily, complètement ailleurs. Toutefois, pour une fois, un nouvel adjectif se devait d'être inventé pour exprimer le sentiment ressenti par lui depuis ce contact direct. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor s'apercevant de son état douteux, retira son doigt, à contrecœur remarquera-t-elle plus tard. L'électricité présente dans e contact s'évanouit de même que l'aveuglement momentané du garçon. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il arriva à former une phrase cohérente :

- Au fait, je voulais te dire plus tôt, mais avec ce retournement de situation… La salle est magnifique, tu as fait du bon travail.

- Merci mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir effectué ce travail, tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je t'en remercie.

- Lily Evans qui me remercie, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Se moqua-t-il

- Ha ha ha, fit-elle sarcastique. Si tu préfères je peux trouver une raison de t'en vouloir.

- Merci tu as compris ce que je désirais le plus au monde ! Dit-il d'un ton théâtral

- Ha ha ha ! L'hilarité l'ayant gagné, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de rigoler bientôt suivie par son partenaire. Ce dernier se reprit bien vite pourtant et lui confia, le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, très jolie.

- Ah euh… je… merci

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te fais un compliment, et que tu ne me cries pas dessus ?

- Je sais et profites-en

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je fais.

Pour conclure à cet échange, la musique s'arrêta. James ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, et décida de lui poser une question, à laquelle il n'aurait même pas pensée en temps normal :

« - Ca te dirait d'aller avec moi voir Lunard ? Ca lui ferait plaisir, j'en suis convaincu.

- Bien sûr. »

Ils quittèrent alors la Grande Salle pareils à de vieux amis. Evidemment James Potter explosait de joie, bien qu'essayant de se composer un visage « normal ». Néanmoins, et c'est là le plus inattendu, Lily Evans était perdue. Elle qui était censée le détester, devait s'avouer que cette soirée passée en partie en sa compagnie lui avait plu. Avoir été si proche de lui pendant cette valse… A son contact, un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine et elle aurait pu affirmer que son cœur allait exploser, tellement il battait fort. « Allez avoue qu'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Ce soir en est la preuve. » Elle tenta de chasser cette petite voix qui, encore une fois, avait raison, en vain. Que faire ? Que dire ? Le Maraudeur, bien que gardant un visage qu'on pourrait qualifier de « serein », n'avait que ces questions à l'esprit. Elles se bousculaient si vite dans sa tête, qu'il ne répondait plus de rien. Il décida en conséquence de s'arrêter et fut bientôt imité par Lily. Au loin, des cloches tintaient mais il n'en avait cure. Seul son instinct comptait. Alors, il écouta ce que ce dernier lui dicta. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et dans sa fougue, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au loin, les cloches continuaient de sonner.

Dans une école pour le moins extraordinaire, une horloge sonnait douze coups. Lors du premier, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Au sixième, les derniers couples quittèrent la piste main dans la main, le regard au loin. Lors du dernier, deux souffles se mélangèrent pour ne plus en former qu'un, décevant au passage l'observateur caché dans l'ombre. Ce soir-là plusieurs cœurs furent éblouis par les joies d'un amour naissant, mais deux étaient différents des autres car ils battaient à l'unisson. Désormais, le destin de ces deux amants serait lié à jamais. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Comment va réagir Lily? James? ou Sirius (qui sera bien évidemment très vite au courant)? Et qui est cet observateur (si vous avez lu le septième livre, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir). Merci de laisser des reviews!


End file.
